eupherafandomcom-20200213-history
Story 4/30/2016
The session started off with the group resting in Soltice (after returning from Authorion's moving camp). The group felt pretty powerful the next morning, and Aeowyn even took some time to buy a powerful orb to enhance her attacks. The only clue the group had, was that someone named Akorak had a powerful object, possibly as powerful as the Serevictus. The Orange Robe Crew (O.R.C.) was interested in these objects, and they wanted to keep them out of their hands. Aeowyn communed with the cosmos, and learned that they might find clues about Akorak at the Archery Academy named after Authorion in Soltice. They went to academy, which was a set of about 12 buildings surrounding a central courtyard. In the courtyard, a few students were practicing, so they made their way to what looked to be the central admin building. Inside, Beorn told the receptionist that he needed to speak to Headmaster Bathana, and she explained he would not be back until dusk, so Beorn opted to wait in the lobby. Khaelis was a bit more direct, and asked for a faculty directory, which the receptionist gave him, and he passed it to Monashe. Klon stuck with Beorn, and Erevan and Aeowyn went to a local tavern to drink. in the faculty directory, Monashe learned that Akorak was a professor at the academy, he is was 86 years old and he was a Wilden! He taught Arcane Imbued Archery at the Academy. After speaking to the receptionist, he learned that Akorak would be back around dusk. At dusk, Akorak and Headmaster Bathana returned from their daily lessons with their students. Monashe and Khaelis convinced Akorak to speak outside, where Monashe said he worked for a well connected and wealthy individual, looking for the powerful artifact that Akorak might have. He also hinted it might be pen-like, which caused Akorak to somewhat panic and hurry home. Monashe had Hawkmoon follow him. Beorn told Headmaster Bathana that he found what appears to be items belonging to Authorion, and that for historical documentation purposes he would like to go to where he found them with someone from the Academy. Bathana agreed to send some advanced students with Beorn to the site. The group slept the night off in an inn. While asleep, Akorak fled the city and Hawkmoon followed. On his way out, Akorak slipped a note under the door of the academy admin building. When Monashe awoke, he saw glimpses of what Hawkmoon had seen, almost as if they were a dream. Monashe went to the Academy, and the rest of the group went to get breakfast. At the Academy, Monashe convinced a student to let him inside where he grabbed the note. The note was a resignation from Akorak for "personal reasons". He put the note back so the staff could find it. Breakfast was uneventful for the rest. Klon attempted to practice his Javelin throwing, which drew a crowd of douche bags mocking him. Beorn met up with the advanced students, and left towards Authorion's camp. Monashe explained to the rest about the resignation, and they all agreed they needed to get Beorn and follow Akorak. After catching up with Beorn, they mounted their celestial steeds and made their way to Akorak. Once they caught up with him, they observed a small camp from a distance. The camp was about 15 huts and small buildings, and was entirely populated by Wilden. The group learned a bit more about Wilden via a history check. Wilden are a relatively young race that live 120-150 years. They are fairly nomadic and tend to avoid large cities. They rarely live in large groups, because every time they try some sort of disaster strikes, plague, disease, inter-fighting, something happens and the settlement falls apart. Monashe and Khaelis decided to approach, where they met up with Akorak. Akorak took them into his hut for a bit, and when they emerged, Monashe and Khaelis rejoined the others. They explained that Akorak was willing to let them stay at the camp for a bit, provided they pull their weight. Shortly after the group went to the camp, a young Wilden came running out of Akorak's hut and said that there were some nefarious people getting close to the camp. There were 7 humans performing some ritual, and they kept getting close. Akorak requested the group help the camp and go dispose of them. The group quickly found the humans. 3 were exhausted and sitting down, and 4 (1 was a clear leader) were performing some ritual. The ritual involved a fire contained in a small chimney, and images appearing in the smoke. The images were somewhat random, mostly humanoids, but occasionally a humanoid with wings would appear and erratically point in a direction. As time went on, the erraticness was become more precise. Erevan's high arcanic check learned that the ritual was arcanic/religeous based, and that it was some sort of communication ritual. The group approached the humans, who attacked as soon as they saw them. The group was able to kill the humans, and found 1800 gold on their bodies. They also found evidence that suggested the humans were tied with the cult of Orcus, however the specific symbol of Orcus they had was altered from the normal version.... <------------------ Previous Session [[Story 5/7/2016|Next Session ------------------------->]]